


icing infinity

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autism Acceptance, Autistic Morality | Patton Sanders, Baking, Cookies, Fluff, LAMP/CALM - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Patton makes cookies for autism acceptance month. His boyfriends help.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 27
Kudos: 172





	icing infinity

**Author's Note:**

> for anon prompt: "I just wanted to know if you could write some autistic LAMP or Logicality, usually Logan or the creativitytwins are hc autistic, but I really like autistic Patton. :')"

One of Patton's hands beats a happy rhythm in the air as he dances around the kitchen, pulling down the ingredients he needs to make cookies. He normally prefers to make chocolate chip cookies (they're his favorite, especially with extra chocolate chunks), but he wants to decorate these and for that, he prefers sugar cookies.

"You forgot your apron," Virgil says, poking his head around the corner. Patton's cheeks flush pink when he spies his apron, neatly folded over one chair.

"Thank you, Virge!" Patton says, grabbing it and tying it on. It's baby blue in color, with the words "all you knead is love" written in curly script over a loaf of bread. "I'm making cookies, want to help me?"

"Sure," Virgil says, skulking properly into the kitchen, hands tucked in his jeans pockets. He rocks back and forth on his heels as he watches Patton work. "How uh, how can I help?"

"Why don't you take the big mixing bowl-" Patton points. Appropriately, it's light purple. "-and start mixing the dry ingredients. I have the recipe out, but you can ask me for help!"

"Okay," Virgil says hesitantly, grabbing the bag of flour and getting to work.

"Pat? Have you seen Virgil, he's left his- Oh," Logan says, coming to a stop. "Well, I suppose I don't have to ask you where Virgil is anymore, do I."

"He's right there," Patton says, helpfully pointing a wooden spoon in Virgil's direction.

"You left your chewelry in my room last night," Logan says, depositing a silicone purple bat in Virgil's hand. Virgil immediately goes crimson as he stuffs it into his pocket.

"Chewelry?" Patton asks. "What's that?"

"It is jewelry that is meant to be chewed on," Logan explains. "Virgil uses it to calm his anxiety. Have you never seen it, Patton?"

"No," Patton says, curiosity piqued. "It sounds interesting."

"Here," Logan says, concentrating for a moment. He hands Patton a chocolate chip cookie-shaped one. "You can chew on it and it's safe. Much safer than biting on your fingers, for instance, or chewing your lip."

"I do that a lot," Patton admits. He looks down at the stim jewelry in his hands. "Here goes nothing!" He says brightly, slinging the necklace over his neck and popping the edge of the silicone in his mouth.

"Oh!" He exclaims in delight a second later, his voice muffled by the chewelry in his mouth. "This is _nice_!" He flaps both hands in the air, his fingers a blur, as Virgil and Logan look on, smiling.

"Roman could probably make you a bunch of different ones," Logan says. "If you wanted." Patton nods eagerly.

"Back to cookies!" He says, spitting out the stim jewelry and letting it dangle against his shirt. "Do you think Roman wants to help, too?"

"I shall retrieve him," Logan says, volunteering. "If it involves anything creative, he is 'in', as they say." 

"I got all the dry ingredients, I think," Virgil says, pushing the mixing bowl Patton's way. "Is that right?"

"Looks right to me," Patton says, cheerful. "Now, let's see if we can finish mixing the cookie dough before Ro and Lo get back!" He giggles at his turn of phrase, and even Virgil can't help the snort that escapes his mouth.

They finish just as Logan and Roman return, Roman with a smear of glitter across one cheek.

"Ooh, cookies!" Roman says. "What kind, Pat?"

"Sugar cookies!" Patton says. "So we can decorate them easier. I have lots of red icing and all the colors of the rainbow!"

"Sounds good to me," Roman says, with a grandiloquent flourish. "Love the apron, by the way." Patton's face turns happy pink as he glances down at his clothes, now lightly flour-dusted.

"You like it?" He asks. Roman nods.

"It is...perhaps...creative word play," Logan acknowledges. It looks like it caused him physical pain to admit it. Patton grins, bouncing on his toes.

Thanks to mind palace physics, the timer goes off a few minutes later and Patton is free to pull out all the sugar cookies, putting them gingerly on cooling racks and pushing a rack toward each person.

"Decoration time!" He announces. Virgil tentatively pokes one cookie, surprised when it doesn't burn him.

Patton finds his new stim accessory tucked firmly in his mouth as he decorates, absently chewing as he smears red icing across the surface of one cookie and ponders how best to create a rainbow infinity sign on another.

"This is nice," Roman says, with a soft sigh. "I was going to go adventuring in the Imagination this afternoon, but-" He looks around at all his boyfriends. "This is better."

"I was just gonna listen to My Chemical Romance all day," Virgil mumbles, adding a thick layer of red icing to the cookie in front of him. Patton turns curious eyes onto Logan, who looks like he is trying to draw a brain on his cookie in pink and white.

"I was going to read an Agatha Christie novel," Logan says. "But I have to agree with the rest of you. This is far more enjoyable."

"Because we're together," Patton says. It comes out muffled, thanks to the silicone cookie, and his boyfriends look at him in confusion. He hastily spits it out again and repeats himself.

"Agreed," Logan says. "Do you like it?" He holds up his cookie. Red borders it on all sides, and he's managed a very passable imitation of a brain.

"I love it," Patton says genuinely. "All of it."

The infinity sign he manages is a little lopsided on one side, but he thinks it's never looked more beautiful.


End file.
